A Poisonous Kiss
by enlightened overlord
Summary: Cinderella has been dead for 5 years. A demon, Zeph gave her another shot at life, if she would give him souls. The once pure hearted Cinderella, became a murderer and believed that life was survival of the fittest and love is weak and only causes pain. But when she meets, Prince Rel Charming, her next target she is going to kill, will that change?


And she drops dead. I walk over, taking small steps, while my heels clanks against the ground and look at my work. With not a hair out of place, wearing a red figure hugging dress, she was returning home from a party. I take her by her blond hair and I speak to her, even though she is already dead.

" You're weak," I whisper in her ears. I then crouched down, and punched her in the gut.

" You'll never last." I then spit into her eyeballs, which will remain open, forever. Walking out of the dark suburban alley at midnight, I headed home on my bike. Yes, I had a bike. I can't afford a car, with the rent of my luxurious, modern apartment.

I zipped up my black leather jacket, put on a helmet and returned to my empty apartment. I take of my heels and jump onto the red couch. I was sitting there, with my chin up, looking at the ceiling. I put my feet on the couch and my hands in my eyes. I sighed. Every time I go on a mission, I get the feeling of guilt combined with the trill. It is a drug, a drug that doesn't make me go insane. I shift around on the couch and before I know it, I fall asleep, in all my leather and makeup.

I wake up to the sunlight, shining through my window. I rub my eyes and look at my surroundings, completely oblivious to the fact I slept on my couch. I went to my bedroom and was looking in my mirror. I look awful. I took water and splashed it on my face, while trying to get rid of my red lipstick. I heard my phone ringing.

I picked up my blackberry and said hello. I had a fancy phone, but no one called me. I only used it for seduction purposes, when I try to take a soul. So I sorta knew it was going to be Zeph.

" Chella, your contract is being terminated."

" Its not Chella. It's Cinderella. And what do you mean by terminated? I just gave you a soul yesterday night. And it's not really a contract. You'll just send me back to death."

Whenever Zeph calls, it will never be good news. There was this one time where he materialized enough money to pay the rent for years, but he told me he will get rid of me before then. He doesn't seem to have any emotions, but it's not like I have too.

" Hello Chella," he said materializing in front of me.

Even though I'm used to it, my heart always skips a beat. Zeph looks purely evil. He had a piercing on one ear, and long black hair He had sharp features, feature that was more sexy, than cute. He wears a cross necklace, that changes every time I meet him. This time, it was completely covered in rhinestones and outlined in gold.

" If, you could do that, why did you call me."

" It's called multitasking, my dear," he said walking towards me. He pat me on the head, lifts my chin and kisses me on the cheek. I wince. I slap him and walk away. His lips burns. For people like me, it can be deadly. It could suck the very life force out of me.

I mumble to him, without flinching " You know that can be dangerous."

" Relax, dear, It was only a slight peck on the cheek." he said, while licking his lips. How will I know if he can't control himself? He is the demon and I am the food. To him, I'm weak.

" What do you want?" I said

" You know me so well" he says. He sit down on my red couch and put his feet up. " I'm not satisfied with your black souls."

" Not satisfied?!" I shake my head and regain my calm. You're the one who told me to get black souls."

" It's only because they are easier to get. I believe now, you're not so incompetent. I want a white soul. "

Black souls are the embodiment of sin. Anyone, who has been enveloped in sin will have a black soul. And because of that they are easy to get. I thought that was the only way to get them." Is that even possible? " I shook my head. "Do you have an end to your greed."

"It is and I don't. You can use love. A kiss will be enough. " I almost vomited. Kisses are trauma and with men I've went way farther, but no kisses. Please no kisses. I'm always afraid that my soul will be sucked out. He has me in a tight grip and the grip got tighter, so I can't refuse.

" Why aren't you satisfied with black souls."

" It's like trying to compared a diamond with a piece of cooper," he said materializing a small piece of diamond and cooper a quarter the size of me. He got up from his couch and walked over. " Would you rather have the diamond of the piece of copper?"

" The diamond."

" Then I want the diamond too, I want the rarest diamond, Charming, Prince Rel Charming of the Empire of Trol."I stand up and talk to him face to face. " You're asking for the impossible, He's a prince in a castle, a super high tech modern castle."

" Honey, you're forgetting one thing. I'm a demon. I got it covered. You'll be working there as the princess's maid." He takes me by my waist and pulled me tight. Then he spread his black wings, black and graceful with a wingspan of his height and flew. I screamed. We went high and higher , so high that we were at least fifty feet above ground. We were going crazy fast. I closed my eyes. All I could feel is the adrenaline, until I open my eyes and saw that we were going over the ocean.

" What the hell are you doing to me?!"

" Relax, We're almost there. I won't drop you." I saw a building far off. As it got closer, it got bigger. It appeared to be four stories and a metal wall was surrounding it. The palace itself is gorgeous. Like the wall, the inner palace was made of metal, but partially. It had rose gardens and a reflecting pool. The palace shape looked modern and asymmetrical with floor to ceiling windows. In the night, it looks even more magical. The walls were decorated with colored lights, giving a breathtaking view.

We flew down near the palace, far enough, so nobody would see us. It didn't bother me any more, any of it. But I still didn't know how I was supposed to get into the palace. " How do I get in?" I asked.

" Walk up to the wall. Do you have your ID?"

" Yes. I get it, you already made preparations without consulting me. But it is to be expected; I can't defy you."

" That's all you need. They'll know who you are. Trust me." he said, leaving without giving me any information. He kissed me on the head one more time and flew before I could yell again. I felt lightheaded. He did it one too many times.

I place my hand on my head and shake my head. I headed the direction of the palace, about a mile from here. The land was barren. Trol's economy was based on its monopoly of trade. It's the middlemen and so all the food they have are imported. I wonder what I'm going to do there. What has Zeph assigned for me?

I finally reached the wall. A man came out asking me for I.D. I fished around in my black purse until I found it. I gave it to him and he took it up a metal tower in the wall. At the top of the tower was a window, which was used to fire a machine gun. He came back with a tablet. He told me that everything I need to know would me in there.

An electronic voice chirped up. " Hello Cinderella. You've been assigned as a maid to take care of our prince and princess. You will do anything from making beds to being a bodyguard.

" Bodyguard? Is that a fancy way of saying I can suck souls? " This castle positioning system will help you find the princess." A green light was glowing to show where the princess is. I followed the C.P.S. to the princess. The prince was shown with a purple light. I was curious about him, as he was the one who I was supposed to seduce.

I found her in her one hell of a bedroom. It was huge, probably the size of my living room. It was as modern as the outside with brand names everywhere. She is wearing a pink silk nightdress. She had a cold stare, that quickly changed as soon as she saw me. To me, she had a charming, perky personality. But I could see through feelings, and I knew she didn't trust me.

She took me to the maid chamber wear I was handed my uniform, a white dress, that was simple yet elegant. There was a single gold ribbon, which I used to tie my hair up.

I followed my C.P.S. to the courtyard. The flowers were in full bloom and I saw the prince in a chair with his hand on his cheek. He looked like an angel. In the sun, his blond hair was highlighted and was wearing a white buttoned down shirt, giving him more of a presence of an angel. How despicable As I approached closer, I saw that he was sleeping. I smiled at his innocence. His heart was the whitest I've ever seen. It was unlike me to act this way. I then got flustered. I should have waited for him to wake up, but instead I shook him awake.

He rubbed his eyes and got angry. I could see a little crease in between his eyebrows, one that seems to be building up over time. " You insolent maid. How dare you wake me up." He had a power of authority that boomed. As innocent as he was, he was cut out for royalty. He pointed his finger to the French doors.

" Get out!" he yelled. I chuckled, pressing my lips because I'm making an effort to hide it.

He looked at me, puzzled. He coughed. ' I'll get back at you" he said in between coughs. And then he fainted. I looked down and froze. My face went pale. Not only did I had the prince hate me, I also caused someone to faint. I can't harm people. I can take their souls, but that's different. They wanted to die. They were the ones in pain.

" Master Rel! Not Again." " You" said another maid pointing at me. She was wearing the same uniform, but unlike me, she looked worn out. " You know what, I'll ask you later. You can at least carry master to his room, while I call the doctor."

" Wait! What do you mean by not again? Did this happen before."

" How do you not know? Master Rel has a weak body. It's best not to agitate him. Now carry him to his room. You can at least manage that much."

I took him up from the grass and placed him on my back. I could feel him breathing heavily onto me.

"A..." he whispered "Anna" He called out the name of his sister, huh. I wonder what sort of relationship they have." Then he hugged me tighter. I blushed. I'm no good at these things.

Master Rel was still unconscious by the time I got to his room. I could see his eyes moving inside his eyelids. I was worried and I felt pity for him. To have such a condition...I want to see him sleep as well as he did in the courtyard. I want to see his innocent face and his lips smiling. I wanted him to be innocent and not end up corrupted, like me.

When the doctor came all I remember was that he said that Master was going to be alright. Then that other maid ordered me to stay here with him and wait till he wakes up. I was long asleep before I could.

In my dreams, I felt a warm hand on my hair. I assumed it was one of my dreams from the childhood I no longer had. I'm still seventeen, yet I didn't finished school and I never once experienced love and I don't intent to.

By the time I woke up, it was morning and master was staring at me. I got used to calling him master. It didn't feel like a knife was stabbing me anymore. I had to play my part of servant. I don't know how I'm going to seduce him, but I'll try being nice and caring.

" Master! I'm so sorry. Let me prepare your bath." I said in my sweetest voice possible.

He smiled at me, which startled me. " Sleep, he said. I must have caused you some worry. For that I apologize." The anger that he had at me earlier was gone.

" No, It should be me who should be apologizing. I was supposed to protect you. I want to protect you, master." I said smiling gently. That sets the bait.I was waiting for him to look at me and smile. I was waiting for him to take a liking to me.

" Stop it." he said with a glare. " Stop being so fake. Where was that laugh from before.

" Fake, huh" I smiled. This is going to be different. I walked over and teased him. " I won't take orders from a little helpless boy in bed, especially one, who pointed his finger at the door, like throwing a tantrum." Crap...I went back to my bad habit.

" Helpless! I'm not helpless." He abruptly got out of bed. He coughed.

" Let me help you Master" I said emphasizing on the word help. I am here to protect you. I smiled that smile, the smile of conceit. that I always do when I tease someone.

He blushed. " Forget it..you. Anyway, I'm happy to see you act more real," he said smiling. And for the first time, I saw his eyebrows not creasing together. I sit on the bed, patting him on the head. " Anything for you, little boy.

" I'm not a boy. I'm a man."

" A man you say. But You're hardly older than me."

" I am older. You should show some respect to your elders!"

" An elder, so old that he needs help."

We both laughed, but I could sense he was uncomfortable. He doesn't like his condition mentioned, but at the same time he doesn't want people to feel pity for him. He has too much honor.

Everyday it would go like this. I act like a proper maid in front of others, but when we have time to ourselves, we just act...natural. I was never fake with him anymore. We would tease each other, but I would do most of the teasing. I still tend to him and do my work. I opened up my heart more. I became more trusting and the old me, who believed in survival of the fittest was getting smaller. But I still knew that the world was survival of the fittest, but to me fittest started to mean something else.

One day, Zeph came and I was snapped back into reality. " Where is my soul?" He was furious with me. Before I knew it, it became over two months.

" Zeph, I replied, I got it under control. We spend much time together. I'll get you that soul. Just,,,give me some time."

" Are you sure, you aren't in love with the prince."

" Don't be ridiculous." I never even considered that. The time, I spend with the prince was my moment of happiness. Love is supposed to cause pain, more pain than joy.

" Fine! If you much. But my stomach is growing restless. You have till midnight, three weeks from now. If you don't give me the soul by then, I will take your soul. Beware Chella." And as always, he gave me a peck on my check, but this one lasted longer, as if it was a warning to how much longer his patience will last. I have to forget my sorrows. I have to protect prince's innocence. I walk down the hallway from where I met Zeph and I saw master collapsed on the ground.

"Master!" I yell.

I carried him back to the hotel room. I was worried. This was the third time he collapsed this week. Is Master dying? I laid him on the bed and held his hand. Maybe Zeph was right I do like Master, because to me right now, master's life is even more important than my own.

I saw the princess, my other master behind the doctor. She ran up to Master and hugged him. I backed away, but I wanted to actually be closer. She left, leaving everything to the doctor.

" This is the third time this week. How outrageous! Each time he collapsed, his condition worsens. He is fine, but he needs to be better taken care of. I will inform the king that you shall remain at his side at all times. You never know." the doctor said, concerned only about his power. He was one of those, who was fake, one of those who Master hated. Not that it matters. Princess Anna is going to be the one who takes the throne, but the King and Queen knows everything so he was just kissing up to them.

Under the doctors orders I held his hand and slept. I woke up in the morning to find him awake staring at me.

" Umm." he mumbled. He made a troublesome face, He sighed. " Who was that guy?" he questioned. " That guy that you seem to know so well.

" What guy?" I was confused. I don't do romance. There will never be a guy in my life..

" That guy that kissed you."

I then understood what he meant. He means Zeph. Zeph isn't really a guy. He is a demon. He is evil! I despise him. But I couldn't explain. How would I explain him to Master. " Master...ummm...He is-"

"Don't call me master" he said interrupting me. He gulped. " My name is not master. It's Rel. You know it's Rel. I call you Cinderella. Why don't you call me by my first name."

What kind of question was that?

" I can't. Surely, you're superior to me."

" I don't care. Did you know how I felt, when I saw him kiss you. When I saw your hand fly up to your forehead as if you wished it was longer. that's was caused me to faint in the first place. you cause me so much pain, yet I can't help fall in love with you. I love you Cinderella. Not that it will help" he mumbled.

" Of course it will, you helpless fool." I started crying but no tears came. I started to feel happy, yet the color from my face drained. I realized that I love him too. But Zeph said I have to kill him. I will never be able to kill him. I can't. I love him, I want to keep loving him. Forget about Zeph. " Rel..." That name rolls of my tongue in a pleasant way. I keep on saying it. " Rel..Rel...Rel...Rel, I love you too." I hugged him and felt him return the hug.

Chella"...he continued. " May I ask you to the ball. The royal masquerade ball this two weeks from today and we can dance to our hearts content."t

"I don't dance" I tell him.

He chuckled."I thought you were going to say that. So you are rejecting me?" he said with a pouty face.

" Of course not, you idiot. I just confessed to you, like five minutes ago. But then how will you know who I am. I will be in a mask of course."

"You're so beautiful, that I can even recognize you in a mask."

That guy is seriously so cheesy.

" Really.."I said. " I bet you that you can't. We'll have to see."

Every night I slept with him holding hands, while I was counting down days to my doom. We would chase each other in the garden and play pranks. He was happier much happier. Sooner or later I was too. I couldn't bear to live without him and he released the part of me that was girly and wanted to love, not kill. But, I couldn't stop time. The ball was getting nearer and didn't talk much about it, but I felt like I was a ticking bomb, waiting to blow up at midnight on that day. And we never kissed. He was too innocent to initiate, thank goodness for that.

I woke up to the smell of medicine and hand I remembered was falling down the stairs. .I don't remember what happened after I got to the hospital.

You're finally up, said the slender nurse, a different one from before.. I found that my body no longer ached. In fact, it never had been better.

" Zeph I whispered.

" That's my girl." he said going back into his former appearance. I'm not going to argue with you today. I'm just going to remind you. You have only one day left.

One day, I said jerking up. You slept through the night. He threw me a dress, a white angelic dress that was decorated in gold and silver,

" Ironic isn't it. A demon giving you a white dress. You know, I going to go to the ball too. I'll be waiting for your soul." Right when he was about to go he changed the white to black. " I presume you are going to kill. White is no good."

He disappeared before I could comment. The next day was a blur. I remember being all lovey dovey with Rel, but that's it. That night, around seven, was when things became clear.

I got ready for the masquerade ball.I looked in the mirror to see how the dress looked on me. It was a loose fit with a natural waistline, just how I liked it. It was short in the front, but long in the back, it had straps and now was black, with black jewels. This is nothing like my modest maid uniform, but I guess they both had the natural waistline. I picked up the gold ribbon that went with the uniform. I cradled it and wrapped it around my waist. It matched perfectly.

The mask was delicate. It was still gold, but it was a tainted gold, one that matched the black dress. I applied my red lipstick and my eyeliner and set out.

When I got to the ball, I realized it was more of a formal party to between very famous people to forget about business. No one knew who was who, but they certainly tried to guess. And everybody tried to act their best, so if someone recognizes them, they could make a good impression. I felt somewhat, that...well...It didn't scare a peasant like me.

I didn't walk around the sea of people. There is no way that Rel could find me. There was about a thousand people here. Some were crowding around in small groups while others were dancing.

" Hey, Beautiful."

I was so surprised he found me that I jump into his arms. He hugged me tight. " I thought you wouldn't find me."

" I told you, I could see you from a mile away. He put his fingers through my golden locks. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. " Do you want to dance?" I felt disappointed. I wanted him to kiss me. But he can't.

" Can you excuse me. I got to go to the bathroom."

" Sure" he said

I walked inside the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, my hands in front of the sink. I looked at the time. It was 10:50. I tried to control my tears. I don't want to die with regrets. I can't get more attached to him.

I walked outside the bathroom and screamed Zeph. I looked at the clock. It was eleven. " Zeph, Zeph! Get your bloody ass over here." I could hear whispers pointing to me. I didn't care.

" My dear, please behave yourself." he said with an evil smirk, while floating up.

" Come down here." I whispered looking around to see if anyone was watching.

" What do you want, my love" He walked over and lifted my chin and gave a peck.

" Just kill me already!" I pulled him by the formal tie he was wearing and pressed his lips against mines. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Rel with his mouth hung open. He looked at me, with an heartbroken face and he surely must be thinking that I love this disgusting devil. I pushed him away.

I ran over to Zel and I hugged him. I can't let you die. But I can't leave you broken hearted too."

" What do you mean by I can't let you die. And Chel, I believe you and I trust you. He hugged me again. " Even so" he whispered " I get scared that I'll lose you." I froze. I'm sacrificing my life to keep Rel alive. I can't allow him to die. I don't want to die!

I tell Rel everything and he listened to me patiently. When I got to the part about me sacrificing myself for him, his face grew pale. He laughed, the kind that was brought on by pain. He then gulped. " I can't believe that I'm so weak that I can't even protect the one I love. I was so oblivious and..." He starting crying on my shoulder and gripped me even tighter. " You have no idea how much I love you." He kissed me. I didn't want to push him back. It felt so much better than the one with Zeph. I closed my eyes and allowed it. I could hear Zeph laughing in the background.

Wait, he said a moment later. " Why isn't anything happening. I was startled. I pulled away and touched his face. He was fine, better than normal actually.

" You're fine." I said with a hint of disbelief. I thought you were going to die.

" Quite honestly, I thought I was going to die too." His smile widened. ' But I much rather not. I rather spend eternity or whatever is left of my lifespan with you." Before I had a chance to tell him not to be too cheesy, Zeph invervenued.

"How is this possible?!" " You" he said pointing at Rel " were supposed to die.

" Not necessarily" said another voice, a familiar one, but no one that I hear often.

" Anna..." said my boyfriend. I turned around and I did realize that it was Rel's sister. She wore a purple full length dress and had her brunette hair up in a bun. She smiled. She had the same cute dimples, like her brother.

" Rel" she said nodding her head at him. " Cinderella" she said nodding her head at me. " And the ever trouble making Zeph, Hi!" she said with the same sense of disgust that she used to give me, but doesn't anymore. How did she know Zeph. she's a demon. He doesn't like humans.

" Anna " he mumbled.

Anna walked over to him, pounding her heels against the floor. She slaps him.

" Don't you ever call me like that again."

She looks around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She also noticed, Zeph, dumbfounded at what she did. She snapped her fingers and we were outside in the chilly autumn air. Sensing that I was cold, Rel put his arms around me, but his gaze never left his sister.

He then snickered." You are still holding that against me. How sweet. You haven't let go of me. " His eyes then narrowed. " But I never cared about you. I barely remembered your name." He sat down, in a nearby glass chair, with his hand resting on the arm rest.

Anna, looked at the glass and it shattered, with Zeph falling on top of it. " I do not acknowledge you."

Now, it was me who was dumbfounded. I looked at Rel and he looked back at me. I mumbled to him "Who is she?"

" I thought she was my sister," He raised his eyebrows and creased them back together. "I...I don't know who she is"

" Ouch" he said feigning pain. He snapped his fingers and all the glass was gone. Did you forget I could do that too?"

" I should have killed you when you first devoured a white soul. I should have known better." She pulled out a gun with some weird marking on the side. Before Zeph could even twitch, she blasted a hole right through his head, causing him to disintegrate into thin air, like he does when he leaves, But this time he's gone for good.

" I thought he would put up more of a fight than that." I asked.

" Like he could. I didn't even allow him time to react." she said. " Anyway, now that he is gone you should be gone too, but I think I could use you." She examined me from head to toe. " That dress is quite stunning. Isn't it?"

I blushed. I'm used to being complimented, but getting complimented by a princess. But, it is clear that she isn't just a princess. So I ask the question that bout me and Rel wanted to know. " Who are you?"

" I'm the princess of the kingdom of Trol." she said, even though she knew that that wasn't what I meant.

" But you kill a demon. Humans can't stand up to a demon."

She sighed. I'm not allowed to let people know of this, but I'll make an exception since you are my brother's girlfriend" she said in a sing song voice, that caused both of us to blush. " I said I was the princess, but I didn't say I was human. I used to be, but that unfortunate accident that happened to mother, Well I should have died too, but how come I didn't?" She walked over, ignoring me completely. " Rel, I know you haven't forgotten. Shrugging her shoulders, it's better to accept it."

" To accept it?" he questioned. on the verge of going insane. I wanted to hug him, console him and tell that everything would be okay, but I knew that it was a family matter.I had no right to intervene. " I saw my own mother being killed by those terrorists, when she refused to tell them where I was hiding. I was up on the floor when I heard the gunshot. It should have been..." He hiccuped.

Anna bit her lip. I guess she hasn't been much of a sister to him to know what to do. or perhaps, Rel is much stronger than I thought. And right when I said that was Rel's weakest moment, the moment experienced on the verge of death. He collapsed again. I reached to pick him up again when Anna interfered. " I got this she said and she lifted him up and carried him there.

When I reached the hospital room and saw the teary eyed Anna, I knew what happened. He died. My prince died. I finally get rid of Zeph and he died. Life isn't fair.

I stood there for a moment feeling helpless. I never knew Rel shouldered such a burden and I never knew soon I would have to when I finally reached the hospital room. And I did realize that what Rel said was true, he wasn't going to last till he would be ready for marriage.. He didn't even last the three years, now two that he promised me. And I understood the pain. It consumes you with the feeling of loneliness, but I was happy that I fell in love with the burden that I shoulders was my own conscious. saying that I should have intervene, I should have held him in hands. But I didn't leave the palace, I was the only one of Anna's maid (she fired the rest) and I'd wield the same gun that killed Zeph and I fulfilled her contract.

I went back to to the untouched bedroom and could smell the minty fresh scent of his bedroom. I whispered to the imaginary ghostly of Rel. " You changed me, You made me weak." I chuckled at that thought. Love isn't weak, it give you motivation a reason for wanting to live. I thought I wanted to live so badly, but until I met Rel I realized I was just afraid of to die.

I crawl into his bed and out my arms all over his black comforter. I rolled around in his huge bed and just lied there taking in all of my favorite things about this room, the cuckoo clock, the blue recliner that we would spend many of our afternoons, and most of all the royal picture of my handsome prince. I took that down first and replaced it with a picture of me, the first step of making this room mine.

Yup, life is no fairytale, but it's not so bad.


End file.
